Plan parfait !
by Palerme
Summary: Le plan le plus parfait, jamais inventé, par un Gryffondor. Enfin...découvrant ce que cela va donner. Sais-t-on jamais ?


Titre : Plan parfait !

Genre : Slash/Lemon explicite.

Couple : HP/SS

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à J.. L'histoire me vient droit de mon imagination, si il y à une ressemblance quelconque avec une de vos fics, ce n'est absolument pas voulu. D'ailleurs dans mes favoris, vous pouvez voir les histoires que j'ai lues et les seuls.

xxxx

Potter. Siffla une voix mécontente.

Oh ! Dégagez de mon rêve. Marmonna une petite voix endormit ou pas.

Potter, levez-vous ou je vous traîne par la peau du cul jusque dans le bureau du Dirlo.

Ah ! Mais barrez-vous de mon rêve, parce que là, ça vire au cauchemar.

Potter, levez-vous ! Hurla Severus.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, qu'il ne put éviter de donner un coup de poing dans le nez du plus âgé.

Aïe…Souffla Severus d'une voix passablement énerver.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans mon rêve ?

Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? Cela fait au moins une heure que je vous réveille.

Ah ! Au faite, bien fais pour vous.

Et il se leva à moitié nu, tout en dandinant son joli popotin devant les yeux de Severus, qui sentit quelque chose de dur dans son pantalon. Il détourna la tête et se leva pour allez préparer du café, qu'il servit dans une seule tasse, pour lui, bien sûr.

Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, vous avez le meilleur cœur d'or, du jamais vu sur cette planète. Rétorqua Harry ironique, tout en s'essuyant les cheveux.

Il avait mis un simple jeans, troué de partout. Et ses muscles se contractaient en même temps qu'il s'essuyait la tête.

Oh ! Mais de rien, un vrai plaisir. Souffla Severus, d'une voix rauque.

Hahaha ! Fis Harry sarcastique, ne voyant ou ne voulant pas voir le trouble de l'autre homme.

Harry se servit d'un peu de café, qu'il bu d'une traite, puis fixa son regard sur Severus.

Alors que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Une visite de courtoisie, c'est tout.

Me faites pas marrez Snape, vous voulez quoi ?

Dumbledore, vous demande.

Ha ! Oui, j'avais complètement oublié. Dit-il se frappant la tête.

Il lança sa serviette sur une chaise et marcha lentement vers le frigo, d'où il sortit du jus de fruit, des fruits et du jambon, qu'il posa sur la table, près de Severus, qui le fixait sans comprendre.

Vous devriez y allez ?

Ouais, mais pas maintenant, j'ai faim et vous ?

Hum…

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, son plan marchait à merveille. Après tout ça, il irait directement remercier le Directeur, farfelue. Il essaya d'attraper le paquet de pain, mais en vain, il se retourna vers Severus, pour voir que celui-ci le regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Dites, attrapez ça pour moi. Murmura Harry.

Oui.

Et il s'avança vers le placard, attrapant ce qui était demandé et le passant à Harry.

Ce dernier sourit lentement, tout en lâchant le paquet de pain à terre. Severus leva un sourcil, tout en regardant fixement Harry, qui dansait sensuellement devant lui.

Tu me veux, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Harry se touchant les mamelons.

Severus regarda avec gourmandise, ses boutons de chairs rosés, rougit par ce qu'Harry leur faisait. Il hocha la tête, ne voulant ouvrir la bouche de peur de perdre tout ça.

Tu veux me baiser comme une …. ? Tu veux que je crie ?

Oui. Fis Severus d'une voix rauque.

Ce gamin lui faisait perdre la tête et dans tout les domaines, en plus. Harry se rapprocha de lui et l'attrapa brutalement, avant de l'embrasser, tout aussi brutalement.

Alors fais-moi tout ce à quoi tu penses. Dit-il se séparant une énième fois pour reprendre sa respiration.

Oui, tout !

Tout !

Severus s'empara sauvagement de cette bouche pulpeuse qui lui appartenait comme pas possible et le maltraita, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il souleva le jeune homme, qui enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille et ils reculèrent à l'aveuglette, jusqu'au lit d'Harry.

Hum…Sev. Murmura Harry, sentant la bosse de celui-ci. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Dit-il en pressant sa main dessus, faisant lâcher un gémissement de pur bonheur de la part de Severus.

Tout ce que tu voudras, amour.

Harry se releva doucement, attira Severus à lui et se retrouva au dessus de celui-ci, dans deux, trois mouvement. Il défit prestement la chemise du plus âgé et descendit vers la ceinture, déboucla tout doucement, voulant faire patienter et rendre son amant encore plus dur.

Harry…Fis Severus d'une voix pâteuse. Dépêche-toi, sinon, je te fais…AH !

Harry venait de poser sa bouche dessus et l'embrasser avec avidité, faisant rouler ses dents dessus, il fit de doux va-et-vient, ne se lassant pas de regarder son amant, qui ne savait plus ou il en était. Il s'arrêta un instant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Débarrasse-moi de ce pantalon Sev.

Mais euh…

Fais-le.

Severus abdiqua, lui enleva le pantalon et attendit patiemment. Il releva les yeux vers Harry, qui s'était lever et dont les yeux tremblait de désir.

Tu ne vas pas…

Non, tu vas me faire la même chose, que ce que je te fais.

Severus leva un sourcil, puis un fin sourire apparut sur son visage.

Tu es magnifique Sev, avec un sourire.

Et toi, tu es magnifique, tout court, et t'est à moi.

Oui, toujours.

Harry s'asseya sur le ventre de Severus, dos à son visage et se frotta à lui, tout en se mettant en position. Il attrapa le pénis de son amant et le suça férocement, tout en présentant le sien. La fellation dura pendant quelques minutes, avant que tout deux éjacule dans la bouche de l'autre. Harry se releva et présenta son anus à Severus, qui le lécha avidement. Ce dernier donna trois doigts à Harry, qui s'empressa de les sucer. Severus fit entré un doigt, puis un autre, alors qu'Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

Détends-toi, amour. Dit-il tout en le masturbant.

Hum…oui. Gémit Harry, ne savant plus ou donner de la tête.

Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il devait suivre, la main ou le doigt. Severus, lui, semblait avoir atteint de 7ème Ciel, Harry était tellement étroit, qu'il en était presque jaloux de ses doigts. Et son pénis qui remonter en flèche, non mais franchement. Il retira ses doigts et porta Harry pour le retourner, le laissant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Dis-moi que tu me veux Harry. Fis Severus d'une voix rauque. Patience. Se dit-il, à lui-même.

Je te veux, mais si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, je te tue sans regret, ensuite je te rejoins dans le pays des morts et on pourra faire l'amour autant de fois qu'on veut.

Je t'aime petit démon.

Moi aussi je t'aime, mais fais-le, tu vas me tuer à force.

Severus sourit et entra lentement, ne voulant pas faire de mal à son « démon ». Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'empala directement sur le sexe de son amant. Un cri de pure extase s'échappa de la bouche des deux amants.

Oh ! Mon amour, t'est si étroit.

Plus vite Sev…Grogna Harry, tout en bougeant rapidement.

Oh ! Oui. Cria Severus, on sentant l'anus d'Harry se contractait à son coup de va-et-vient.

T'arrête jamais, amour.

Jamais, je me sens si bien, en toi.

Harry rejeta la tête et tourna la tête vers son amant, attrapant ainsi ses lèvres et les embrassant. Harry hurla, quand il sentit que son amant avait touché son point sensible, il ne voulait plus que Severus sorte de lui, c'était tellement bon, tellement extatique.

Encore. Supplia Harry, dans un sanglot.

Ah ! Fis Severus frappant plus fort, il allait venir, il le sentait.

Exactement, quelques minutes après, il éjacula en Harry, qui ressentit le froid du sperme de son amant, mais il n'était pas fatigué, il en voulait plus. Il ne se détacha pas de son amant et continua de s'empaler sur le sexe de celui-ci.

Tu vas me tuer. Fis Severus, ne pouvant résister au fait que son démon s'empale, encore une fois sur lui.

Oui, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Dit-il se retournant complètement. Et toi, allonges-toi, c'est moi qui vais bouger maintenant.

Pas fatiguer ? Fis Severus étonné.

Nah ! Allez.

Severus s'allongea et regarda son amant, qui bougeait, la tête rejetait et les joues rouges. Il vit le sexe de son petit démon, devenir dur et lui aussi réagit, faisant rire Harry.

Enfin, tu te décides, moi qui croyais que tu dormais.

Et il recommença son petit manège, s'arrêtant quelques instants, juste pour faire de doux va-et-vient, ensuite il allait plus vite. Et Severus re-éjacula, pour la troisième fois de la journée.

La je suis « out ». Dis Severus, qui ne s'était pas sentit aussi fatigué après une « mission ».

C'est la vieillesse, amour.

Hahaha ! Bouda Severus.

Moi aussi je t'aime. Rigola Harry.

Non, sans blague. Fis Severus, faussement outré.

J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça. Et je m'aime.

Potter, votre modestie vous perdra. Et pourquoi vous aimez-vous, au lieu de m'aimer, moi ?

Parce que mon plan et celui de Dumbledore, faudrait pas l'oublier, à marcher. Dis Harry, un regard rieur vers son amant.

Un quoi ?

Un plan, tellement merveilleux, que ça à marcher.

C'était quoi le plan ?

Je ne te savais pas si naïf, mon pauvre amour. Je te voulais pour moi tout seul, je voulais que ce sois toi mon premier, je voulais que ma première fois se passe sur un lit, je voulais t'entendre dire, que tu m'aimes à la folie.

Je t'aime à la folie, alors. Murmura Severus.

Heureusement que personne ne le voyait ainsi, sinon, ce serait fini de sa réputation de « professeur le plus méchant » de Poudlard.

Ils s'endormirent comme des biens heureux, Harry dans les bras possessifs de Severus. Ils étaient paisible, c'était tous ce qui comptait.


End file.
